WWF's Music and Magic In The Air
by Coyote-Baybe
Summary: The WWF Superstars are over came by a spell that had them singing off key. All star cast(first ch. Matt and Amy) The WWFers are FORCED to show their REAL feelings as each of their characters are bonded with their actual personnas.
1. Matt & Amy

WWF Magic and Music In The Air By Hollyann Binion  
  
Characters( in complete story, Matt and Amy in 1st chapter)  
  
Matt Hardy-also as hating Lita, but loving Amy?!  
  
Jeff Hardy-also as angery YOUNGER brother best freind to Amy/ Lita.  
  
Amy Dumas- also as Lita on screen X-girlfreind to Matt Hardy.  
  
Marc Callaway-also as Taker, demanding respect.  
  
Glen Jacobs-also as Kane, whom loves fire.  
  
Stephanie Mchman-also Billion Dollar Princess  
  
Trish Stratus- also playing rock's lover  
  
Vince Mchman-aslo playing the ass, playing?  
  
Andrew-also as The Test. Still loves steph?  
  
Chuck Pulimbo- also Chucky, lover of Billy  
  
Monty Kipp Sopp- also Billy Gunn, lover of Chucky  
  
JeanPaul L-also The Game, Hunter, married to Billion $ princess.  
  
Jay- also as Christain, just doesn't want to suck anymore.  
  
Steve Williams-also as Steve Austin, just wants to yell WHAT?  
  
Dwayn Johnson-also as The Rock, Lover to Trish on screen.  
  
Joanie Lauler-also playing the girl formly know as Chyna, past on screen and off screen lover to Jean..aka The Game.  
  
Adam Copeland: The Edge, fighting off his brother Christain to make a name for himself.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Matthew Moore Hardy, Amyia Christine Dumas, Jeffery Nero Hardy, Adam Joseph Copeland, Jay, Glen Jacobs, Marcus Callaway, Dwayn Johnson, Steven Williams, JeanPaul L., Stephaine Mchman, Vince Mchman, Patrisha Irein Stratus, Andrew, or any other WWF superstars in my fic. However I do own the breifly used character of witchs Holly and Heidi.  
  
  
  
Heidi: Don't you agree that the World Wrestling Federation had been a little GLOOMY lately.  
  
Holly: I do. Matt and Jeff are fighting. It is obvious that Matt and Lita are broken up on screen, but hide feelings for each other off screen. Marc while playing the Undertaker, does nothing but demand respect by hurting people, while his younger brother(on WWF) is a real monster, who is just trying to cover it up. Trish obviously doesn't love the rock, but has feelings for Jeff and I don't just mean on screen.  
  
Heidi: And don't forget Hunter and Steph. It's obviuos that despite al the hell  
  
she has put him through, he still loves her.  
  
Holly: He wants a family more than anything.  
  
Heidi: And where does Andrew stand? Does he love steph still, although his on screen personna as Test has left her?  
  
Holly: And has Jean forgotten about Joanie Lauler, although Hunter and Chyna are no longer?  
  
Heidi: Hmmmm.....  
  
Holly: And don't Monty and Chuck make a cute couple? I think they really are gay, although they just PLAY gay as Billy and Chucky....  
  
Heidi: And what is up with Vince? Off screen and on! Bringing in The NWO. He doesn't want to do that. He would kill his own creation. The WWF is his Baby. He has gone mad.  
  
Holly: Poor Adam and Jay. This on screen performance of hatered of theirs is messing with their off screen relationship.  
  
Heidi: I know, it is obvious that they NOW reak of stinktatude.  
  
Holly: We need some positive E and C action. Brothers Unit.  
  
Heidi: Edge just wants to be noticed and Christain just wants to win a match.  
  
Holly: I know.  
  
Heidi: This is depressing.  
  
Holly: Yeah, it is.  
  
Heidi: Want to help these poor souls.  
  
Holly: I do.  
  
Together these two witches cast a smell over the WWF superstars that well make them show ALL their true emotions as they are PEOPLE and as their characters and finally through the simplisenty of song both character and and man well come as one to find peace.  
  
Matt: So many things are going throug ma head. I'm suppost to hate Lita, but I love Amy and I can't tell her Ah'm to nervous.  
  
Matt sets alone in his locker room.  
  
Matt: And Jeff, I don't want to fight with him. I love my baby brother.  
  
Matt takes a deep breath. What can I do to bring my feeling for Amy together with those of Lita.  
  
Matt: Darlin' tell me what to do to make things right? Darlin' tell me what to do to make things right, for love...... ( trails off)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sad Amy sets alone in her dressing room to her thoughts.  
  
Amy: Lita kissed Matt. Lita holds Matt's hand. Lita is held in his strong embrace. What about the real me? I want to love him. Lita isn't with him and neiter am I. I don't have a character I have an alternative personnality living what my heart wants.  
  
Amy looks down to the cold concreate almost in tears as an emotionaly battered Matt enters.  
  
Matt: From the first day, that I saw your smiling face. Honey, I knew that we would be together forever. When I asked you out, you said no. But I found out. Darlin' that I'D been hurting you. You felt like you could never love again. I deserve a REAL try, honey, just ANOTHER chance and I'll prove that this all wrong. You walked in you were so quick to judge, but, honey, HE'S nothin' like me. I'll never break your heart.  
  
Matt takes her hand.  
  
Matt:(whispers: For REAL.) Continues to sing: I'll never make you cry. I'd rather die, then live with out you.....(fades in Amy)  
  
Amy: You had my love adn I gave you all my you, all my trust would you comfort me..  
  
Matt looks deep into her eyes.  
  
Amy: And if some how you knew that your love would be un true would you lie to me and call me baby.  
  
Matt shakes his head no, never lossing eye contact.  
  
Amy: If I gave you me this is how it's going to be. First of all I wont take you cheating on me.  
  
Matt gets up off knees and nervously walks around room.  
  
Matt: Amy, but I wont do that, I wont do that. I would do anything for love. Anything you've been dreaming of, but I wont do that....  
  
Still walking around room, suddnely comes back to her on his to go to his knees.  
  
Matt: But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of me life. No way. I would do anything for love. Lita to start again, anything for love. Amy I love you, anything for love. But I wont do that. Cheat on you. I wont do that.....  
  
  
  
Amy: Will you raise me up? Will you help me down? Will you get me out of this god for saken RING? Will you make it a little less cold?  
  
Matt: I can do that. I can do that.  
  
Amy: Will you make me some magic with your own two hands? Can you build an emerland city with these grains of sand? Can you give a PLACE TO CALL HOME.  
  
Matt: I can do that. I can do that.  
  
Amy: Will you cater to every fantsy I got? Will you hose me down with holy water, when I get to hot? Will you take me places, I've never known.  
  
Matt: I can do that.  
  
Matt holdinf her hands.  
  
Matt: I can do that....(trails off into Amy, but it's her character Lita singing.)  
  
Lita: But I can do that anymore. Yoy try to tell me I'm not being far to you, but lifes to short for selfish attitude. I keep on giving, but I can't stop living a women needs a little something of her own...(trails into Matt, as Matt's on screen personna sing to Lita, not Amy.)  
  
Matt: But love is all I have to give. Without you I don't think I can win. I wish I could give the world wrestling federation to you...but love is all I have to give. baby please. I'm on my knees praying for the day you say you'll be mine.  
  
A tear drops onto Matt's cheek as Amy, still playing Lita stands to pace around the room.  
  
Lita: I will, I will. I will. be your everything..I f you make me feel like a women should. I will, I will, I will be the whole shebang.  
  
Matt, as Matthew Moore pulls Amy, now playing Amy, into him.  
  
Matt: I do cherish you for teh rest of my life, I don't have to think twice. I will love you still, from the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this ot you...Amy, if your asking to I really love you, baby I do.  
  
Amy Holds into him tight. Truly for once feeling HIS REAL embrace. This is not acting. He lays her head on his sholder.  
  
Amy: I wanna love you forever and this is all I'm asking of you. 10, 000 live times together. Is that to much for you to do? Cuz from teh moment that I saw your face and I felt YOUR real embrace I swaer I knew...I wanna love you forever.  
  
  
  
Amy: From this moment, Matthew, life has begun.  
  
Matt: From this moment, you are the one, Amy.  
  
Amy: Right beside you, is were I belong.  
  
Both: From this moment on.  
  
Matt: From this moment I have been blesses.  
  
Amy: I live only for your happiness.  
  
Matt: And for your love, I'd give mu last breath..  
  
Both: From this moment on..  
  
Amy: I give my hand to you, with all my heart..Matthew.  
  
Matt: I can't wait to start my life with you can't wait to start.  
  
Both: You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true, because of you.  
  
Matt: From this moment, as long as I life. I will love you, I promise you this..  
  
Amy: There is nothing...  
  
Both: I wouldn't give, from this moment on.  
  
For the first time Matt was the reall Matthew Moore and Lita was Amy. There lips connected like magic, as if a kiss so sweet had never exsisited in all history. Matt laid her down and slowly moved over her body.  
  
Matt: Matt throw your cloths, on the floor. I'm gonna take my cloths off too. I've made plans to MAKE LOVE to you. I'll make love to you. Like you want me and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you, when you want me too and I will not let go to you ask me too...  
  
As Matt searches over Amy's body for the first time, these too in love the curtain fades for our last song is coming.  
  
Both: Let's make love, all night long. Untill all our strength in gone. Hold on tight. Just let go, I wanna feel you in my soul. Untill the sun comes up. Let's make love.  
  
Both hard in each others embrace, eyes lockingm they are one, as no other two people have ever feel so hard.  
  
Holly: We've done good.  
  
Heidi: Yes, the power of magic, bringing to souls togther.  
  
Holly: No. Magic can not make two people be in love. Not so deeply. Look into her eyes and into his. We just made the magic, to make the music move them.  
  
Fades back into Matt and Amy. Matt smiles.  
  
Matt: It feels like magic here with you. I love you Amy, as you are now, as Amy. I've always loved you and I always will.  
  
Amy: Everytime you kissed me, I wonder what it would be like if you were REALLY kissing me. Now I know. And I truly love you Matthew........  
  
Amy kisses Matt.  
  
Amy: With all my heart, body....  
  
Matt: And soul. 


	2. VOID-not chapter, go to next for replacm...

WWF's Music and Magic By Hollyann Binion  
  
( Chapter two: Kane, Taker, and Torrie W., Burn)  
  
Characters  
  
Kane-Glen Jacobs  
  
Undertaker- Marcus Calloway  
  
(later chaps. we'll have more, this is an ALL star casting)  
  
  
  
****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWF superstars in this FICTIONAL story, nor do I own the songs used. I do not assume that these superstars have EVER sang this songs, and I deny having any knowledge that they have. Also as in the charter before this, some of the lyrics to teh song I have borroweed from varies artists may have been changed to better fit the story, they're fun, so feel free to look for those. :)  
  
  
  
Note: The views and opinions in this FICTIONAL story, may or may not reflect the views of the writter. All quotes are subect to fact, or un- actual truth. Thankyou.  
  
  
  
Kane was alone. He was always alone and he hated it. All he could do was think about the fire. The fire that consummed his mind. He always felt the burning. Smelt the flesh, felt it ripping. It was his body. And ooo....the pain he did feel...alone...with his thoughts...with the fire.  
  
Kane: (singing): I love burning. To set the ring on fire. Bond by wild desire, I fell in a burning ring of fire. I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down and the flames, went higher. I burned, burned, burned. A ring of fire, a ring of fire.  
  
Kane's voice trailed of into a whisper as his pain comes again.  
  
Taker:(singing): It shocked my nerves and it rattled my brain. To much fire can drive a man insain. It broke my will, but what a thrill. Goodness, gracious, Kane's on fire!!!  
  
Taker rushed to his brothers side.  
  
Taker: Why, why do you burn? Why such pain, lil' bro?  
  
Kane: I'm alone. When I'm alone, I remember. I remember it Mark. The fire.  
  
Taker now moving out of his character as The Lord Of Darkness and into his casual Personna as Marc, simply remembered it to well. He tried to figth it off.  
  
Kane wasn't acting, he wasn't the burned and tourchered Kane anymore, but as himself, Glen. he had been burned but in a worse way. The heart.  
  
Glen/Kane:(singing): I didn't start the fire, It's been burnin', since the wrolds been turning.  
  
Mark/Taker:(singing): I didn't start the fire, well....I didn't light it. I treid to fight it.  
  
The two brothers join as one voice. They understand the pain, beyond fire...is the heart, and the flames that lie beneith.  
  
Both:(singing): But when we are gone it will still be burning on and on and on.....  
  
Mark gets up, he has had enough. His heart heavy..he needed more than this...this fire. He leaves Kane alone again.  
  
Slowly Kane realizes a figure curled up in the corner. It is a girl adn she is crying. Slowly her voice comes to him. It calls to him.  
  
Torrie (singing): He calls me a fool. His heart has no scars to show.....The ones that nevre do let go and risk the tables being turned. We, call fools who have to dance with-in the flames. I chanced the sarrow and the shame, that always comes with getting burned. But I have to be tough when comsummed by desire. Cause it's not enough just to stand out side the fire.  
  
Kane came close to her kneeling. he noticed the tourch she wa baring, was much like her own.  
  
Kane as Glen: What is wrong?  
  
Torrie: Everything. EVERYTHING...He left me. Tajiri left me.  
  
Kane/Glen: You've been burned.  
  
Torrie: I have and I want no relieff.  
  
Torrie ingulfed a burning macth. She held it with less of a grip.  
  
Kane/Glen: No!! Stop....You don't understand.....the flames.  
  
Torrie:(sings): My right hand holds matches...  
  
Kane looks painfully into her eyes. He knows this emotion.  
  
Torrie:(sings): My left holds my past. I hope the wind catches and burns them down fast. I'm gonna step into the fire with the failurs and my shame. And wave good bye to yesterday as I dance among the flame so, don't try to save me now. Let the walls of my all burn down. Just stand back till' the smoke finally passes and I will rise from the ashes, from the ashes.  
  
Kane/Glen: No...I wont let you do it. The fire is to much.  
  
Very much against her desire Kane grabs the match from her hand, burnning his own, but this is nothing for him, he was had worse.  
  
Torrie: Your hurt! Your hand Glen!!  
  
Torrie grabs Kane/Glens hand and holds it against her face.  
  
Torrie: Poor you. You know how I feel. You've neen burned too.  
  
Kane/Glen: It is why I stopped you, I know this pain, and I live with it.  
  
Torrie: Not any more.  
  
Torrie smiled and pulled Kane down to the ground where she wa setting. She put her arms around him and laid against him. A new arose in the two of them. With no pain, no backlashes.  
  
Witch Heidi: Look! Isn't that something. Who knew?  
  
Witch Holly: Indeed. I can't believe my eyes. They do make quiet the pair.  
  
Witch Heidi: Queit a FLAMEY dou!!!  
  
Torrie holds onto Kane/Glen as if he was her realize. She pit out his fire and his pain, explosing his heart were true flames lie.  
  
Torrie:(sings): I want you to burn....Burn for me baby. Light the candle in my life. I want you to burn. Burn for me.  
  
Kane just smiles. He could light a thousand candles for her, if she wanted, but all he need was her eyes to see the light. 


	3. Kane and Torrie, burn

WWF's Music and Magic By Hollyann Binion  
  
( Chapter two: Kane, Taker, and Torrie W., Burn)  
  
Characters  
  
Kane-Glen Jacobs  
  
Undertaker- Marcus Calloway  
  
Torrie Wilson  
  
(later chaps. we'll have more, this is an ALL star casting)  
  
  
  
****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWF superstars in this FICTIONAL story, nor do I own the songs used. I do not assume that these superstars have EVER sang this songs, and I deny having any knowledge that they have. Also as in the charter before this, some of the lyrics to the songs I have borroweed from varies artists may have been changed to better fit the story, they're fun, so feel free to look for those. :)  
  
  
  
Note: The views and opinions in this FICTIONAL story, may or may not reflect the views of the writter. All quotes are subect to fact, or un- actual truth. Thankyou.  
  
  
  
Kane was alone. He was always alone and he hated it. All he could do was think about the fire. The fire that consummed his mind. He always felt the burning. Smelt the flesh, felt it ripping. It was his body. And ooo....the pain he did feel...alone...with his thoughts...with the fire.  
  
Kane: (singing): I love burning. To set the ring on fire. Bond by wild desire, I fell in a burning ring of fire. I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down and the flames, went higher. I burned, burned, burned. A ring of fire, a ring of fire.  
  
Kane's voice trailed of into a whisper as his pain comes again.  
  
Taker:(singing): It shocked my nerves and it rattled my brain. To much fire can drive a man insain. It broke my will, but what a thrill. Goodness, gracious, Kane's on fire!!!  
  
Taker rushed to his brothers side.  
  
Taker: Why, why do you burn? Why such pain, lil' bro?  
  
Kane: I'm alone. When I'm alone, I remember. I remember it Mark. The fire.  
  
Taker now moving out of his character as The Lord Of Darkness and into his casual Personna as Marc, simply remembered it to well. He tried to figth it off.  
  
Kane wasn't acting, he wasn't the burned and tourchered Kane anymore, but as himself, Glen. he had been burned but in a worse way. The heart.  
  
Glen/Kane:(singing): I didn't start the fire, It's been burnin', since the worlds been turning.  
  
Mark/Taker:(singing): I didn't start the fire, well....I didn't light it. I treid to fight it.  
  
The two brothers join as one voice. They understand the pain, beyond fire...is the heart, and the flames that lie beneith.  
  
Both:(singing): But when we are gone it will still be burning on and on and on.....  
  
Mark gets up, he has had enough. His heart heavy..he needed more than this...this fire. He leaves Kane alone again.  
  
Slowly Kane realizes a figure curled up in the corner. It is a girl and she is crying. Slowly her voice comes to him. It calls to him.  
  
Torrie (singing): He calls me a fool. His heart has no scars to show.....The ones that nevre do let go and risk the tables being turned. We, call fools who have to dance with-in the flames. I chanced the sarrow and the shame, that always comes with getting burned. But I have to be tough when comsummed by desire. Cause it's not enough just to stand out side the fire.  
  
Kane came close to her kneeling. he noticed the tourch she was baring, was much like her own.  
  
Kane as Glen: What is wrong?  
  
Torrie: Everything. EVERYTHING...He left me. Tajiri left me.  
  
Kane/Glen: You've been burned.  
  
Torrie: I have and I want no relieff.  
  
Torrie held an ingulfed a burning match. She held it with less of a grip.  
  
Kane/Glen: No!! Stop....You don't understand.....the flames.  
  
Torrie:(sings): My right hand holds matches...  
  
Kane looks painfully into her eyes. He knows this emotion.  
  
Torrie:(sings): My left holds my past. I hope the wind catches and burns them down fast. I'm gonna step into the fire with the failurs and my shame. And wave good bye to yesterday as I dance among the flame so, don't try to save me now. Let the walls of my all burn down. Just stand back till' the smoke finally passes and I will rise from the ashes, from the ashes.  
  
Kane/Glen: No...I wont let you do it. The fire is to much.  
  
Very much against her desire Kane grabs the match from her hand, burnning his own, but this is nothing for him, he was had worse.  
  
Torrie: Your hurt! Your hand Glen!!  
  
Torrie grabs Kane/Glens hand and holds it against her face.  
  
Torrie: Poor you. You know how I feel. You've neen burned too.  
  
Kane/Glen: It is why I stopped you, I know this pain, and I live with it.  
  
Torrie: Not any more.  
  
Torrie smiled and pulled Kane down to the ground where she wa setting. She put her arms around him and laid against him. A new arose in the two of them. With no pain, no backlashes.  
  
Witch Heidi: Look! Isn't that something. Who knew?  
  
Witch Holly: Indeed. I can't believe my eyes. They do make quiet the pair.  
  
Witch Heidi: Queit a FLAMEY dou!!!  
  
Torrie holds onto Kane/Glen as if he was her realize. She pit out his fire and his pain, explosing his heart were true flames lie.  
  
Torrie:(sings): I want you to burn....Burn for me baby. Light the candle in my life. I want you to burn. Burn for me.  
  
Kane just smiles. He could light a thousand candles for her, if she wanted, but all he need was her eyes to see the light. 


	4. O' Brother Where Art Though

Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardys Chapther  
  
(ch. 3- O' Brother where art though)  
  
  
  
Disclaimmer: I don't not own any World Wrestling Federation characters, nor do I own those characters actual personnas. I also do not own Gir, or Invader Zim, nor any quotes used in this story by them. I don't own any songs used in this fic, and am aware of the slight alterations made to the songs, inorder from them to better fit the situation. Now I must go and (RIDE THAT LIL" PIGGIE)  
  
Note: All opinion and quotes expressed by ANY characters in this FICTIONAL story, may or may not reflect those of the author. Thankyou.  
  
The phrase LIFE FOR THE MOMENT, is born here in this chapther, although I'm quiet aware in all acuality it was said a long time ago, I've placed it here. It's my fic dammit it, don't flame me.  
  
  
  
Jeff sat alone in the hall outside his dressing room, he didn't want to go in. Behind that door he knew his older brother Matt would be. He loved Matt. He was closer to his brother than anybody in the world, infact he had never seen to brothers be closer than they'd been.(steph don't get any ideas SLASH QUEEN of XXX.) All he knews is that on TV he was mad to fight with Matt. For no reason their boss Vincent K. Machmon, had demanded their team break up and start hating each other. No one liked the idea, the fans, the crew, or even them. They went along with the plot, it was only acting. But there was a point were jeff stopped acting.( Jeff thinks back and recalls that moment...based on actual event, off tv)  
  
Matt: Jeff I can't believe you. You really could have got yourself hurt this time.  
  
Jeff: You don't ave' to worry about ma god!  
  
  
  
Matt:Well Ah do. Your ma lil brother and I care about you.  
  
Amy(as LITA of TV): We care bout' you is all Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Ya' you care so much that you nag. Why can't you just leave me alone.  
  
Matt: The day you die, because you feel off a stupied 50 foot ladder infront of 50, 000 people, I'll LEAVE you alone.  
  
Jeff: Ya' don't undersatand Matt, I just want to live ma life dammit!!!  
  
Amy(as LITA of TV): Guys just stop..come one. We don't need this.  
  
Matt: This is NONE of your buisness.  
  
Jeff: Don't talk to her like that!  
  
Matt: Know who's tellin' who what to do? She's my girlfreind Jeff!  
  
Jeff: Well it aint' cool.  
  
The two brother got face to face as they began through some burning comments.  
  
Amy(as LITA of TV): Guys PLEASE!!! Just stop.  
  
She got closer inorder to break them up, but in unision the two pushed her away which made her fall down, she just cried.  
  
Matt: Know look what you did! Ya' know your ALWAYS ACCIDENTLY hurting her in the ring.  
  
Amy(as LITA of TV): I'm fine.  
  
Jeff: Oh yeah, well I'll see you in the ring at vengence.  
  
Amy(as LITA of TV): No Matt, you can't do this to Jeff.  
  
Matt: Hey open challenge, I'll see you lil' bro.  
  
Jeff: Oh you'll see me coming down on you with a SWANTON BOMB(Jeff's wrestling move.)  
  
Amy: Matt stop this.  
  
Matt: Hey, you know what...and YOU can be the refere, you can show ME were you stand.  
  
Jeff: And remeber who your freinds are Lita.  
  
Amy(as LITA of TV): But..I don......  
  
Matt: And if you love me, like you say you do. You'll do the right thing.  
  
Matt went down the hall one way and Jeff down the other. Lita was stuck in the middel, just like she would be in the match. She had never had a better freind then Jeff or a boyfreind as wonderful as Matt, and she DID love him. She decided from there to call the match as she saw it, equally and fair.  
  
Jeff was still remembering. He wasn't acting there and Maybe Matt wasn't either. Amy's tears looked real to him. He remebdered that the next night was the end of the LITA and MATT on TV realationship, and after that everything got weird it got WRONG. All because during the match, Lita called the 123, as he had pinned Matt, but she hadn't seen the Matt's ankle was on the rope(meaning the pin was illegal.) Why? This was all Vince's fault.  
  
Jeff: Man ah hate that ass. He's runnied evera' thang.  
  
He looked back at the door he was setting againt and walked in.  
  
Matt: Jeff where were you? I was worried to death and Ah have GREAT news.  
  
All of a sudden Jeff remembed why the fight took place. He just wanted to control his own life, he sure was old enough.  
  
Jeff(as TV Jeff sings):It's my life it's now or never. I ain't gonna' live forever. I just want live while I'm alive. It's my life. My heart is like an open high way.  
  
Matt(as TV Matt sings): It's all or nothing and nothing is all I ever get. Every time I turn it up I burn in up and burn out(his loyality) It's always something WITH YOU, something's always goin' wrong. That's the only guarentee, this is why we always fight. It's a neve ending attack, are character are a lie and that's a fact, wrestling is a lemon, and I want my brother back.  
  
Jeff thinks about what Matt had just said. Maybe Matt did really care, they were just acting, really, they are just players in THE GAME. Matt felt weird for what he had just sang. Where was it coming from? His heart?  
  
Jeff(as reall Jeff sings): Matthew my brother, you are older than me. Do you still feel the pain, of the scars that wont heel. Your eyes have dies, but you still see more than I.  
  
Matt knows what his brother is saying. Maybe he had neen to overprotective. But respeactivly Jeff understood why, Matt didn't want him to make the same mistakes that he himself had.  
  
Matt(as Matt sings) These buisness is long, with many a winding turns. That leads us to who knows where, who knows where? But I'm strong enough to carry you.(speaks: If I have to) cause he ain't crazy, he's my brother. so on TV we go, his welfare is MY concern. No burden is he to bear, The tag championship, we'll get there. But I know he'll never turn from me. He ain't crazy, He's Jeff Hardy.  
  
Jeff looks up at his brother. He didn't know he felt this way. People always suspected Jeff would turn his back on his brother just to break out on his own and do his own thing on TV. He always thought that Matt believed what they'd said. But he didn't..Jeff knew he was crazy.  
  
Matt: Come here lil' bro.  
  
The two brothers share in a hug, not a manly hug...and brotherly hug.  
  
Jeff(as Jeff sings): There isn't much I haven't shared with you along the road. And although it all ends tonight, there will always be tomorrows episode. The same arena the same people each step of the way. The feeling that faught me and taught me that brother never say goodbye.  
  
Matt smiles as his brother steps back from him.  
  
Matt: I know Jeff, you'll always be my little brother and I'll ALWAYS look after you.  
  
Jeff: With all the craza' shit ah do in the ring and ou', man, ah'm counting on you.  
  
Matt: Ah'll be there.  
  
Jeff(as Jeff sings): We are family, I got my brotha' with me.  
  
Matt(as Matt sings): We are family, get up, all the fans, and sing.  
  
Together: Everyone can see we're together as we alk on ny and we flock like birds of a feather. I wont tell no lie.. All of the crew backstage, they say can they be that close, just let us state for the PEOPLE , giving love is what a family does.  
  
The two brothers set side by side on a bench in their dressing room.  
  
Jeff: Thanks Matt..Hey wha' was that great news?  
  
Matt: Oo...despite the fact that I'm not dating Lita on TV anymore, Ah more than dating Amy now.  
  
Jeff: Oh, My god.... That is so great.  
  
Matt: Really? I wasn't sure how you'd take it. She's your best freind.  
  
Jeff: Yeah she is, and your ma brother. I couldn't ask for any better.  
  
Matt: Ya know I think I understand you better now, what you do, how you do it..it's a drive. The hair, I don't know....  
  
Jeff: Maybe you don't understand....nah...the color is just a personality thing.  
  
Matt: Kind of like I'm dark and brooding. Goth if you will.  
  
Jeff: Right! I just realized how her are so much diffrent, but the same.  
  
Matt: Yeap..that is how it is ya know.  
  
Jeff: Ridden the pig.  
  
Matt: So we have some things in common.  
  
They both smile.  
  
Both: Let's make toats!!! (wink, wink Heidi, to the rest, it makes since.)  
  
Jeff: A Hardyz gotta do, what a Hardyz gotta do.  
  
Matt: Yeah..we've just gotta..LIVE  
  
Jeff: FOR THE MOMENT.  
  
Both: LIVE FOR THE MOMENT.  
  
It fades off as the brothers feel more connected.  
  
Witch Heidi: It just isn't magic.  
  
Witch Holly: LIFE FOR THE MOMENT, that better be their new catch phrase, and you know I'm gonna go around sayin' it all the time.  
  
With Heidi: I know, I know. Let's gp make fish sticks.  
  
Witch Holly: Let's go make fish sticks.  
  
AND ON THE NIGHT IN FRONT OF THE MILLONS, ON RAW, A CATCH PHRASE WAS BORN AND EVERY NIGHT AFTER THIS THAT CATCH PHRASE WAS USED BY THE MILLONS AND THEY LIKED IT, THEY LIKED IT GOOD. VINCE DID NOT LIKE IT GOOD. HE WAS FORCED TO PUT MATT, JEFF, AND AMY(AS LITA) BACK TOGETHER AGAIN AS THEY HAD FALLEN OFF THE WALLS OF JERICHO(BAD PUN, WALLS OF JERICHO, JERICHOS MOVE) IT TOOK ALL THE MILLONS AND TWO WITCHES TO PUT THEM BACK TOGETHER AGAIN. WELL ACTUALLY MATT YELLED AT HIM AND THREATENED TO TAKE JEFF AND LEAVE...REALLY HAPPENEND.. :) 


End file.
